Symmetra & Pharah - One Night Stand
by FanWritingAFic
Summary: After finding a text on Mercy's phone, Pharah finds a new partner for a night and gets revenge..


It all starts in Angela's (Mercy) apartment, that she shares with Fareeha (Pharah). It was a normal night, nothing special, just Pharah and Mercy in their bed that they shared together looking out there bedroom window looking out at space and the beautiful stars. "You are as gorgeous as the stars in the night sky Pharah", says Mercy. Pharah blushes, as if she hasn't heard this complement a million times before. Mercy leans over and gives Pharah a kiss on the forehead and they gaze in each other's eyes for a few minutes. If it wasn't for the long mission they each endured today they would be in the mood for fooling around a little but not tonight. About 15 minutes has passed and Mercy has dazed off, Pharah decides to get up and get a glass of water from the kitchen. She sneaks off of the bed trying not to wake Mercy. She succeeds and walks into the kitchen in short shorts and a loose shirt with no bra. Once she finally reaches the kitchen she opens up the cabinet and grabs a glass and begins gradually filling up the glass with the water that was much needed. As she starts sipping on the water she hears a faint noise coming form Mercy's cell phone laying on the counter in the kitchen. She walks over to the phone and reaches her hand out to grab it, but she suddenly stops and starts to think. "This is wrong." Pharah thought in her head. She ponders the decision for a moment but then the phone buzzes again and Pharah just can't control herself and reaches for the phone. She sees a text message on the screen from Leia (Tracer). The message reads, "Mercy love, are you almost done with Pharah so you can come over and I can finally feel your soft body and silky hair. Please come fast I am hot and ready ." After reading this message from Tracer, a beloved commrad of Pharah, she looses it. Pharah begins breaking down and begins to sob and cry. She grabs a jacket, her car keys, and her purse and heads out of town. She drives around for about an hour trying calm down and forget what she saw. But deep down Pharah knew that she could never forget something so devistating. After driving for awhile longer she is in need of fuel and pulls over to a bar/gas station. She sees the giant sign that reads, "BEER AND SPORTS" and thinks to herself "Yeah I could use a drink right about now." So she gets out of the car and walks into the bar portion of the building. She takes a seat at a stool at the bar, and orders a drink from the bartender. About 3 drinks later, a beautiful woman takes a seat next to Pharah. The women orders a drink for her and Pharah before even introducing herself to Pharah. The women then turns to Pharah and says "Hi, it looked like you needed a drink from over there." Pharah, a little tipsy at this point, chuckles and accepts the kind offer and they both take a sip of their drinks. Pharah asks the women who she is, as one would. The women says "My name is Symmetra and I am a retired Overwatch agent, and you?" Pharah replies, "My name is Pharah and I work for Overwatch currently." Symmetra's next question confused Pharah a bit by how sudden it was. Symmetra asks, "This may sound weird but I need to know, are you single?" Pharah thinks to herself for a second, she wants to say no and be loyal to Mercy, but why should she? Mercy cheated on her so why couldn't Pharah do the same? So Pharah replies with, "No, I am not." Symmetra puts a very large and beautiful smile on her face. After some more conversing between the two women, Symmetra begins to notice that Pharah is getting a little too drunk and should probably go home. Symmetra offers to bring her back to her place and Pharah accepts this kind offer. Symmetra, a little typsy herself, calls a taxi and they both go back to Symmetra's place. They both arrive at Symmetra's apartment, dizzy and stumbling around the rooms until they get onto the couch. Pharah falls onto Symmetra and they begin laughing hysterically. In the midst of this laughing Symmetra reaches her head up and kisses Pharah on the lips, and the laughs suddenly stop. Pharah doesn't know what to think at first, she doesn't have time to think about what just happened so she reaches down and gives Symmetra a kiss on the lips as well. They both begin kissing each other aggressively and feeling each other with their hands all over each other's bodies. Symmetra reaches into Pharah's shorts, while still kissing her passionately and squeezes her ass tightly and Pharah gives a soft moan and kisses Symmetra even harder. Pharah reaches into Symmetra's yoga pants and begins rubbing her pussy. Symmetra starts moaning louder and louder, which only gives Pharah more motivation to keep doing it. They both start slowing down and begin removing each other's clothing. Symmetra takes off Pharahs loose t-shirt and reveals Pharahs large breasts and begins sucking on her hard nipples just to make Pharah even more wet than she already was. Symmetra then continues to take off Pharah's shorts that were wet around the vagina area, because of Symmetra of course. At this point Pharah is completely nude and Symmetra is staring at Pharah's perfect body with her jaw about to hit the floor. Pharah removes the clothes off of Symmetra and they change positions from the couch to the bed. With them both naked and wet, Symmetra pushed Pharah onto the bed and gets on top of her. She starts kissing Pharah on the lips and moves down her body until she reaches Pharah's pussy. Symmetra was waiting to do this all night, right when she first saw her in the bar this is all she could think about. Symmetra begins licking Pharah's pussy and sucking on her clit. Pharah starts moaning loudly and yelling "Oh fuck, yes! Please more! More! Please!" This motivates Symmetra to keep going harder, and harder, and harder until Pharah finally climaxes and has an orgasm. Pharah says to Symmetra, "It's your turn baby." She instructs Symmetra to get up and Pharah lays down. Symmetra knows what to do at this point, she kneels down onto Pharah's face and begins rocking back and forth on Symmetra's tongue. She moans and moans louder and louder and eventually climaxes just like Pharah. After this they both lay there on the bed side by side, both exhausted. Pharah leans over and gives Symmetra one last kiss on the cheek and gets up, puts her clothes back on, writes a note onto a small piece of paper with her phone number on it, and gets in a taxi and leaves. When she returns home she sees Mercy laying on the bed and goes to the kitchen and texts Tracer back, saying "I can't see you anymore, Leia, I love Pharah and only Pharah, I'm sorry." Pharah gets back into bed with Mercy and falls asleep, dreaming about the night she just had with Symmetra. - TEK


End file.
